


Incubus

by AnkaraFerus



Category: BUCK-TICK, Nishikawa Takanori - Fandom, TMRevolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Wall Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi gets a late-night call from his childish incubus lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://cherrylng.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cherrylng.livejournal.com/)**cherrylng** by suggestion from tumblr

“Takanori!” Atsushi burst through the door of the brightly-lit and strangely decorated apartment, cursing as he tripped through a clutter of children's toys and antique contraptions. He bumped up against a table and a trainset burst to life, making him jump with it's ringing bells and shrill whistles. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was way too late for this. Or early, depending on your point of view. He'd caught the last train to get out here, meaning he was now trapped at least for a few hours and just the idea made him feel prickly and irritated.

  
“A~tsu~shi~” A sing-song voice from behind and suddenly a small body hurled itself at him, jumping onto his back and giggling madly.

  
“Takanori, you childish little imp,” he choked, clutching at the arms latched around his neck, “you'd better have good reason for calling at this hour.”

  
“Aw, wanting to see you isn't good enough?” he whined, painting the side of Atushi's face with a shower of kisses.

  
“Not at 2am, it's not!” Atsushi swung his body around, using centrifugal force to dislodge the little man from his back, tossing him onto a nearby sofa. He fell into the plush cushions with a girlish squeal.

  
“But, I really wanted...” he started, pouting and parting his knees suggestively, “I mean _really_ wanted to see you.”

  
Atsushi swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat at the sight of the little incubus, his cheeks flushed, an impatient little tent already forming between his legs. Atsushi grit his teeth and turned his back with a growl.

  
“Grow up. I'm leaving.”

  
“I could make you stay,” Takanori called after him, a note of menace in his voice.

  
“You swore you would never do that.”

  
“I won't,” he said, suddenly standing so close to Atsushi's back it made him jump. He froze, one hand on the doorknob, as Takanori's fingers traced the line of his spine, sending tingles all the way down to his toes. He didn't need magic to make him stay. One touch and his will was gone.

  
“You can't keep doing this,” Atsushi said, breath hitching as those little fingers drifted over his hips and under the hem of his shirt. “I'm not one of your toys. One day you'll call and I won't come.”

  
“I know.” He wrapped his hand around Atsushi's elbow, giving him a little tug until he turned to face him. Atsushi flinched when he saw his eyes had gone glassy. Takanori wrapped his hands around his collar, pulling him down until their lips brushed. “But, for now....you still love me right?”

  
The last of his resistance faded as Takanori's soft lips pressed against his. With a groan, he gave in, wrapping his arms around Takanori's small waist and pulling him tight against him. Small fingers knotted themselves in his hair as their kiss deepened, tongues pushing against each other, sliding over each other.

  
Takanori moaned at the feel of a human body responding to his touch. He loved it. The heat of it. The smell of it. He wanted to see it, all of it, so he took a step back, leaving Atsushi flushed and panting. The heat between them was intense and he'd already begun to sweat, the small hairs around his face and neck damp and sticking to him. It made him feel giddy. How undone he could look with just a kiss.

  
He took another step back and Atsushi followed, kicking out of his shoes and tugging impatiently at the buttons of his shirt. Takanori pulled the hem of his own shirt up just slightly, teasing him with a peak of navel and the bare skin beneath. Atsushi sped his advance, catching him and pressing him to the wall so hard it took his breath away. He sucked at the skin of his neck, making Takanori whimper, before dropping to his knees and running his tongue along the very patch of skin he'd teased him with.

  
He shivered, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle his sighs. This was why he liked him. His ability to mark him, stamp him, claim him in a way no one else could. Turning his own tricks against him and making him feel conquered. His thighs began to quiver as Atsushi thumbed open the buttons of his jeans, pushing his nose against the hardness beneath. His name tumbled from Takanori's lips as he tugged his clothes down until he was fully exposed.

  
“Is this why you called me?” he said in a gruff voice. Takanori whimpered and mumbled incoherently as Atsushi kissed his hips, his thighs, touching everywhere but where he really needed it. His cock twitched and throbbed desperately against Atsushi's cheek as his fingers found their way behind, pushing and rubbing at the sentitive and anxious little ring of muscles there.

  
“Shit, Atsushi,” Takanori breathed. “Are you punishing me now?”

  
“Of course not,” he laughed, “but, we do have a lot of time to kill before the first train.”

  
Takanori groaned as Atsushi's tongue flicked out over the head of him, doing a little circle before he slowly wrapped his lips around it. The hand behind started to push its way inside, making Takanori gasp and his hips twitch. Worked from both ends, he felt electric, sparks jumping off his skin as he rocked back and forth between Atsushi's mouth and his fingers, his hand knotted deep in his thick, black hair.

  
“Are you hard?” Takanori asked, breathless and Atsushi hummed in assent. “Let me see.” Without stopping his motion, Atsushi reached between his legs with his free hand and pulled himself out. “T-touch it.”

  
Atsushi wrapped his hand around himself and stroked hard, moaning around the cock in his mouth and taking Takanori's breath away. Just the sight of him was enough to make his temperature rise and it built with every stroke until they were both panting, what clothes they still wore sticking to their sweat-soaked skin. Every sound that came from Takanori set Atsushi on fire and he squeezed himself harder, torn between the need to cum and the want to draw it out. To tease Takanori until he begged.

  
“Ah, fuck, Atsushi. Just take me.”

  
Good enough.

  
In less than a second, Atsushi was back on his feet, pants around his knees. Takanori kicked his away just as Atsushi hooked an arm under his knee, lifting him off the floor and pulling his hips toward him. He pushed inside easily, both men shuddering and groaning as Takanori's muscles opened up. Takanori wrapped his arms around Atsushi's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss as he pushed himself down deeper, his heel digging into his back. For a moment, everything went still and Atsushi felt dizzy. Breath ragged, heart pounding, every contraction of Takanori's muscles sending hot waves through his pelvis.

  
With a jerk and snap, he started to move, pushing deep into Takanori with short, quick strokes. Moans collided with hot breaths in their mouths, muffled my tongues and hungry lips. A shift of his hips and Takanori's back arched and he gave a great cry.

  
“There!” he screamed, throwing his head back and jerking his hips. Atsushi pounded into him again and his fingers dug into into his back. “There! Harder!”

  
His whole body started to tremble and quake, his cries raising in pitch as his orgasm barelled down upon him. He reached for his neglected cock, but Atsushi got there first, squeezing and holding him back.

  
“Me first.”

  
Weeping, every muscles aching as he begged for release, he threw himself down onto Atsushi, contracting tight around him with every stroke. His pace quicked as he slammed Takanori into the wall, bruising his hips and shoulders. Takanori lost all control, scratching, biting, convulsing, until Atsushi's eratic rhythm stilled and he pulsed hot and wet inside him. He released his hold on Takanori and, with a jerk and a cry, came hard into his stomach.

  
Knees weak, no longer able to hold their weight, they slid down the wall to the floor. Slowly, lazily, they cleaned each other up, the chore  
devolving into soft touches and breathy kisses. Time slipped away and they were still on the floor, wrapped up in each other, when the sun came up.

  
“When's the first train?” Takanori asked, his face buried in the crook of Atsushi's neck.

  
“I don't know. An hour ago?”

  
“Mnn..” Takanori's distracted fingers found a matchbox car and ran it absently over Atsushi's thigh. “You can go if you want.” Atsushi smiled into his hair, pulling him in tighter.

  
“I think I'll stay.”

  



End file.
